


Deadly Countdown

by ciennanicole (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd dies, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Tim Drake is Robin, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ciennanicole
Summary: For as long as Dick can remember he always wanted to meet his soulmate, now he gets his chance.Except, he has to save Jason first.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	1. He's gone

Dick stared at the timer on his arm.  _ 72 minutes.  _ 72 minutes until his soulmate dies.

Soulmates were a complicated subject. Everyone had a timer on their wrist until that one special person that would complete you dies. It was a sad thing. Many people didn’t meet their soulmate or at least know about them until their death, it was inevitable.

And for Dick it was the same thing. When he was younger his timer said his soulmate wouldn’t die for years and years. But as time went on and Dick became Robin. The timer didn’t make sense; it went from 60-something years to a few years.

Bruce told him not to worry about it. That soulmates weren’t that important. 

Dick felt different, he dreamed of finally meeting his soulmate. What would he say? How would their first date go? Would they have kids? Was his soulmate a boy or a girl? He was fine with either.

Now a few years later here Dick is on a rooftop in Gotham looking for that special person. At least see what they look like before they die. Maybe, he would even be able to save his soulmate. Maybe.

“Batman to Nightwing, Robin has been captured by the Joker in a warehouse. I’m sending you the coordinates now. Get there as soon as possible.”

Nightwing stood up and began running across the rooftop noticing how his timer is going down faster than it should. The gears in Dick’s head begin turning, “It can’t be.”

Either way he pushes himself off the rooftop faster and is now moving at a faster rate. He can see the warehouse. He’s going to make it, he’s going to save Jason. Soulmate or not.

The warehouse explodes, sending Dick flying backwards.

Dick gets back up and begins searching around for Jason hoping that maybe, just maybe he made it through.

“Jason’s a strong kid, he can make it through some little explosion.”

Dick looks around and sees the Dark Knight walking out of a cloud of smoke and a body in his hands. Bright colors that Dick is very familiar with.

“No, Jason.”

Dick looks back down at his wrist and sees his timer is at 0. Jason was his soulmate and he never even gave him a second glance.


	2. I won't leave again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on continuing this but here we are.

Dick laid awake looking at the ceiling. This wasn’t an uncommon thing for him. Ever since Jason’s death, Dick wondered what if he had saved Jason in time. Where would they be now? 

Dick sighed and turned to face his bedside table, on the table were 2 photo frames. One with Tim, Bruce, and Dick. The other Bruce, Dick, and Jason. Dick picked up the photo with Jason and ran his fingers across Jason’s face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, Jaybird. It should have been me.” Dick whispered to the picture with tears rolling down his face,

Dick placed the picture back on the table and stood up to get his Nightwing outfit on. It was supposed to be Dick’s night off, but he needed an outlet for all these emotions going wild inside him.

Dick hopped out his window and made his way running across the rooftops. 

“Help me! Please!”

Dick turned at the sound of the female voice ringing out through the cold night. He made his way over to where the voice was coming from. As Dick was just about to drop down and attack whoever had gone after the woman, a gunshot rang out.

Dick thought the worst and assumed the person had shot the woman and dropped down ready to disarm this criminal.

“Thought it would be a while before I saw you again.” a rough voice called out from behind,

Dick turned around and saw a guy with a red helmet of some sort standing over a man’s body as a woman ran out of the alley in tears.

“Is he dead?” Dick asked hesitation clear in his voice,

“I hope so. He deserves it. Preying on young women.”

“No one deserves death. Even the worst of the worst don’t deserve death.” Dick replied, “Who are you anyway?”

“You don’t recognize me, Dickie.” he says as he grapples onto a rooftop,

Dick’s body tenses as he begins to search his mind for anyway his identity could have gotten out. He quickly follows this mysterious figure. Dick lands right next to him.

“Who are you and how do you know who I am?”

“I’m hurt you don’t recognize your own soulmate.” he replies taking off his helmet, revealing a red domino and a face that undeniably belongs to Jason Todd,

“Jason...I-I thought you were dead.”

“Well, I’m standing right here aren’t I?” 

Dick falls to his knees not really believing Jason is right there, “No, no. This is one of my hallucinations again. You’re not real!”

“If I wasn’t real would I be able to do this.”

Jason gets on his knees and brings Dick into a loving embrace, “I know you tried to save me, I know you tried to kill the Joker but Bruce brought him back. I don’t blame you. I’m all real.”

Dick clutches Jason’s jacket as tears fall out of his blue eyes and roll down his cheeks. Jason lifts Dick’s chin and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

“No need to cry. I’m not going anywhere now, Dickiebird.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, when Jason became Robin the timer went down as Robin would eventually be led to his death. But when Dick was running across the rooftop and the timer went from 72 minutes to a couple seconds. It was supposed to implied that if the Joker beat Jason to death with the crowbar, Nightwing might have saved him. But when it went to seconds, the timer was referencing the surprise bomb Joker had hidden that killed Jason.


End file.
